Harry Potter and Demons of Legend
by Bomb-O-Maniac
Summary: SD's Kurama and Monty are sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry and company from an evil wizard and a demon Lord. Not to mention retrieve the body of Sirius Black from behind the veil. YYHHP R&R! [On Hiatus]
1. Default Chapter

**Harry Potter and Demons of Legend**

**By: Bomb-O-Maniac**

**-**

**Summary: Exchange students from the U.S. and Japan are sent to Hogwarts to protect Harry and company from an evil wizard and a demon.Not to mention retrieve the body of Sirius Black from behind the veil. YYHHP **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or YYH.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"You're mission, should you choose to accept it - is to infiltrate and protect the school known as hogwarts. Your second objective is to retrieve the body of Sirius Black, who fell behind the veil in the department of mysteries.. We can't find the body, so we just decided to have you do it, comprende?" Koenma stood on top of his desk in all chibified glory with mission impossible music playing in the background.

Two of his top spirit detectives sat before him with carefully composed looks on their faces. The small god knew that, despite all the other detectives he had to rely on, these two were the best for the mission. Why? Well, (a) they were smarter, (b) they were powerful, (c) resourceful, (d) and the both had over a thousand years worth of experience in infiltration, search and rescue, spying and the like. Not to mention they could both speak the local lingo with ease.

"So, you want us to go and baby sit a bunch of human children with sticks?" asked the female.

"No, not baby sit, protect, P-R-O-T-T-E-C-T." Koenma spelled out.

"You spelled 'protect' wrong Koenma." Kurama pointed out calmly - even though he wasn't to happy with the baby sitting prospect. Koenma's eye brow twitched.

"Shut up Kurama! Now, do you accept you mission or not?" Monty rolled her eyes.

"I baby sit King and Sabo and Hinageshi, not to mention I don't get paid for it either. There is no way in hell that I am going to baby sit a school full of magical ninjen kids with sticks." she said. Kurama nodded his head.

"I am not fond of baby sitting humanchildren either. I have to decline." He said. Koenma glared.

"That's just to bad because you two DON'T HAVE ACHOICE IN THE MATTER! BWAHAHAHAHAAAAA! YOU'RE GOING! AND THAT'S FINAL!" Koenma laughed maniacally and slammed his chibi fist into a large red button that magically appeared before him in thin air. Nothing happened. Koenma hit button again a few more times before throwing his arms up in the air.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Monty leaned over and asked Kurama in a whisper. He shrugged. The hell if he was supposed to know.

Koenma jumped on the button.

"WHY -jump- WON'T -jump- YOU -jump- PUSH! – Jump, jump, jump-" When nothing happened he finally gave up and pulled a giant mallet out of no where.

"BWAHAHAHAAAA!" He bashed the mallet down upon the button. It clicked with a satisfactory 'CLICK' and some thing mechanical began to make a whirring sound. Monty and Kurama looked around in confusion. Had Koenma gone mad?

The floor suddenly gave way beneath the two demons and the plummeted into a large white room.

"Here you will proceed to chance into more wizard-ish garb and put your affairs into order before you leave diagon alley in the next hour." Koenma said through a giant megaphone. "If you have any letter to send - that's what the owl are for. Have a nice day." With that said, the metal doors above them shut with a clang.

"Well, that was interesting." Monty commented.

"It was indeed." He sighed and turned to the nearest of two large wardrobes and flung the doors open. "This is going to be a very interesting mission to say the least - wow isn't that a fashionable piece of clothing."

- An hour later -

"Yo." Greeted the great Koenma. "GAH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!"

Kurama glanced up from his book and looked at the god.

"Something wrong Koenma?" He asked, curios as to why the god was freaking out. "I hope there isn't anything in my hair." He ran a hand through said hair. Koenma could only gape. In place of long flowing red locks, there was short, midnight blue black hair that was just long enough to pull back into a short ponytail at the back of his neck. Koenma blinked a few times before turning his attention to the other demon/human in the room. Monty's usual lengthy dark green braid was no more. In stead there was shoulder length French braided light brown hair with a few wispy hairs hanging about.

"Good thing you left a pair of scissors lying about." she said lightly from her place atop a dark brown and leather trunk. She almost smiled at the dumb founded expression on Koenma's face.

"Are we going now?" Kurama asked. "Because if we are, there are a few things we'd like to discuss first." he shut his book and leaned towards the godling. There was a gleam in his eyes that Koenma didn't quite like.

-

"Damn, you'd have thought we asked him to hand over his pacifier as ransom." Monty muttered as the two dusted themselves off. They had traveled via floo powder to the leaky cauldron.

"I think his head might have exploded if we had. Then again, he has proven resistant before - though I'm not sure how long that will last." Kurama said and looked around. He spotted a short, tubby little man behind teh bar. He gripped his trunk handle and hefted his way over to the bar keep with all the grace of a thousand year old fox can have as a human teenager.

-

Kurama sighed again and removed himself from his window to a spot on his bed were all his new schoolbooks were laid. Usually studying wasn't a problem for him, but at the moment his attention just wouldn't stay focused. He needed to get out. '_A walk would down to that florene woman's ice cream shop ought to do the trick'_ he thought to himself and proceeded to pull on his shoes.

The outside, Kurama thought, was much better than the stuffy room he had just unlocked himself from. The afternoon sun was shining brightly, happy old couples were strolling about, students preparing for hogwarts were out buying last minutes supplies before they went back to school. He lifted his face to the sun for a few brief seconds before starting off to the ice cream stand. The scents of a place where magical folks usually gathered were always the same to him, as was the tingling feel of so much magical energy in the air. It was almost like walking into a static field.

Kurama was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to see the tall, dark, and cloaked figure until he ran into it. He grunted as he hit the ground and the person landed on top of him. The other quickly rolled of him and was on its way in a flash.

/_He didn't even stop to say sorry! /_ His inner Youko self cried out indignantly.

"Oh be quiet." he mumbled under his breath and heaved himself off the ground. He dusted himself off and looked around.

"You know, it might help if you actually paid attention. Then you wouldn't run into so many people, red." Drawled an alto voice. Kurama looked behind him and saw his companion standing there wearing a slightly amused look on her face. There was a bag under one of her arms from the book store.

"I would have helped you up, but you did it yourself before I could offer." she said. Kurama nodded and smiled._/Ha! she speaks! And here I thought she was a mute./_ She had barely spoken a word since they had arrived. It was a nice silence though.

"I stopped by Olivanders." she announced as they walked together to the parlor. The crowd was thinning out and it was easier for the two demons to navigate the alley._ 'I guess rush hour is over'_ Monty thought.

"And?"

"He's open. Just got back when I stopped by."

"That is good to hear indeed." And it was. Olivander hadn't been there for the last three days - which was the amount of time given to the two to get all their school supplies, brush up on their magic skills, scout of the area, gather inf., and blend in as foreign exchange students from Japan and America - respectively. Olivander had incidentally made life harder for the two when he wasn't there for all the time they had been. It wasn't as if they needed a wand. They could do any spell they saw with out a wand, and not to mention do it perfectly. They did, however, need wands if they were to blend in with the rest of the students at hogwarts (all of which could NOT perform wand-less magic) so they wouldn't blow their cover.

"Harry, come ON!"

Kurama and Monty entered the parlor.

"Owe! Hermione! That's my arm!"

Monty went to claim a booth for them while Kurama went up to the counter to order two large bowls of ice cream - one with Dutch chocolate and mint chocolate chip; the other chocolate chip cookie dough and lemon.

-

"Come on Herm', leave the poor mate alone -" Hermione Granger whirled around on her red headed, freckle faced, really tall best friend.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and (of course) Ron Weasley all jumped at the sound of Molly Weasley's foghorn like bellow. Ron cringed and tried to make a dash for it but was stopped abruptly as his mother grabbed onto his ear - effectively preventing any escape.

"DON'T FORGET TO PICK UP FOOD FOR THE PETS!" she yelled and let go of his ear and was gone before any of them could blink.

"That was odd." Ron commented and rubbed his ear. "...Bloody hurt." Harry sympathized with Ron. Mrs. Weasley was a killer when it came to grabbing people's ears.

"Hermione... Where are we going again?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him. grow as she would, she was still shorter than Harry and Ron by... I dunno but she's short, okay?

"Flourish and Botts!" she exclaimed happily and began to drag her two friends to the book store.

"Err... WHY are we going to the book store?" Ron asked.

"Because… err..." Hermione looked at a loss for words. "Well, because I said so." she stated and continued to drag them along. "And because you two are so lazy. All you do is sit around and complain about Snape, honestly, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you two had married him and were now an old triple." Harry and Ron gagged at the analogy.

"BAD IMAGES HERMIONE!" Ron yelled.

"EWEEE!" Harry 'ewe'd'.

(Inside the book store)

"Book, book, where's the book... AHA! Here it is!" Hermione exclaimed and pulled down a thick leather bound book.

" 'Youko Kurama, Razien, and other Demons of Legend'?" Ron read the cover. "Hermione, I thought you didn't read rubbish!"

"Nonsense!" Hermione chided. "It's fascinating really! I read it over the summer at our muggle library. I didn't really expect to find it here in a wizarding bookstore though. I guess I should have because it was in the fiction department... Did you know that there hasn't been any demon sightings in over four hundred years? - " Ron interrupted her excited information rant.

"Hermione, that's all very fascinating and all, but could you spare us the lecture and buy the book already so we can go? I still have to get pet supplies, you know..." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh al right..."

"Yes!"

"Hey Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yea Harry?" Ron replied as they made their way out of the store after Hermione had made her purchase.

"Didn't we get the stuff for Pig and Hedwig the other day?" Ron and Harry stopped walking and stared at each other. They turned to face Hermione who was glaring.

"Ron..." she said evilly.

"Ah ha ha ha... Uh... Hey! Who's up for ice cream! I am!" Ron said quickly and dashed off...

CRASH!

... And promptly ran into his little sister Ginny Weasley.

"RON!" she shouted.

"Hi Ginny! Want some ice cream?" he asked quickly.

"Uh... Suuuure..." she said slowly.

"GREAT! COME ON BEFORE SHE GETS ME!" Ron grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her away.

Together the two Weasley children dashed inside the ice cream shop. Well, it was actually Ron doing the dashing and Ginny being dragged, but we'll just ignore that for now.

DING DONG

Kurama and Monty turned away from their ice creams and watched as noisy pair of red headed teens entered the store. Some where in the depths of Kurama ice cream induced mind, he wondered if he was some how distantly related to the two new comers. Not long after, two more local teens burst through the door. A short, bushy haired female, and a taller male with extremely messy black hair.

"Hermione…!" The previous red headed girl squealed. "What did you get at the bookstore?" she asked, fore going what ever the bushy haired girl had planned to do. Brown haired girl stopped in her tracks and blinked a few times.

"Bookstore? Huh? …Oh yea! You have to see these books Ginny! They are really fascinating. I'm sure you'll like them…." Hermione grabbed her arm and began to haul Ginny to a table near Kurama and Monty. She stopped suddenly and turned around and faced the two boys. " I want a large banana split with extra chocolate and whip cream." With that she turned on her heal and was off.

"I want the same thing!" Ginny called over her shoulder as she was dragged away. Kurama and Monty looked at each other and blinked. Was this the normal behavior for wizarding teens now days?

Kurama swallowed his mouthful of ice cream and looked at Monty.

"On that number… What _did_ you get at Flourish and Botts?" Monty left the spoon in her spoon in her mouth and used both hands to lug her bag up to the table with a 'thud'. She reached in and pulled out three books: 'Hogwarts, A history. Unabridged.'; a very _large, _musty book called 'An in depth look of the Dark Arts.'; and last but most definitely not least 'Youko Kurama, Razien, and other Demons of Legend'. She smirked as Kurama's jaw hit the tabletop.

"I wanted to see how accurate they were." Was the only thing she said.

Kurama picked up the book and flipped through a few pages. They were wonderfully illustrated and very detailed. He smiled fondly as he came across a picture of himself and his old partner Kuronue.

"Oh my god Hermione…" Ginny said in a hushed whisper. Her mouth was open and she was staring at something past Hermione's head.

"What is it Gin? And close your mouth, you're catching flies." Ginny made no move to close her mouth. Instead, she lifted her hands and turned Hermione's head until she was gazing at the same thing she was.

"Oh my…" Hermione in haled sharply. Before her was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Eyes as dark as emeralds. Hair as black as midnight. Slender, muscular build, skin as clear as the sky… Hermione and Ginny sighed at the same time when he smiled.

He was the most beautiful thing either girl had ever seen in their entire life.

-

-

-**Authors Notes: HI!**

**You all know me…**

**THE OTHER OF THE STORY! ME! BOMB!**

**Al right… So I know this isn't the thrid chapter… or the second chapter… or the original story at all!**

**The fact is I didn't like the original story or it's plot or anything about it. In fact, I think the original sucked great big Scandinavian monkey balls. So, I've decided to re write it. And I like this one much better.**

**By the way… I need nick names for the entire HP and YYH characters… any suggestions? Kurama is red, Hiei is Spiky, Draco is Ferret and Drano (like the pipe cleaner!).**

**Don't worry. Hiei and some of the others will be in this story. They just haven't made an appearance yet.**

**Spiky (Hiei): So I AM going to be in this story! YOU LIED TO ME!**

**Bomb: Well, I thought the look on your face was funny so I didn't tell you the truth…**

**Spiky: THAT'S MEAN!**

**Bomb: STOP ACTING LIKE A CHILD!**

**Red (Kurama): I think you both should shut up.**

**Kuwa-chan: Am I in this story?**

**Bomb and Spiky: NO YOU IDIOT!**

**Kuwa-chan: WAAAH!**

**Red: -sigh- I'm surrounded by idiots…**

**Free peace, love, and nickel bear y'all,**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**


	2. Giant Aquatic Animals

**Chapter Two **

**By: Bomb-O-Maniac**

Disclaimer: I own Yu Yu Hakusho… I own Harry Potter… I own Monty, King, and Szabo – gets hit by flying cauldrons- Al right. WHO THREW THE FUCKING POT? I WASN'T LYING ABOUT THE LAST PART AND YOU HIT ME! WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP PSYCHOPATHS ARE YOU PEOPLE?

-

-

-

-

At the moment Naomi Montabalno (a.k.a. Monty) was not the happiest person in the three worlds. All the magic in the air was making her nose itch, Kurama had jacked her book from her and would not go to sleep, and her newly acquired pet _snored._

What is her pet you readers are asking? Well, I'll tell you.

It is a very _large_ Irish Wolfhound, which, she suspected, had more mongrel and mutt in it than wolf. Seeing as how it would not stop following her around ever since her and Kurama's trip to the pet store (where Kurama had picked out a beautiful white cat with gorgeous blue eyes). She had originally wanted to get a cat, and a bird for delivery purposes, but noooo the dog just HAD to start following her around. The shop keep had literally begged her to take the thing off her hands because it wouldn't eat, wouldn't stop howling in the night, and would growl whenever any one else came near it. The only thing that stopped her from killing both dog and woman, picking out her animals, and leaving a bloody trail behind her was the duos large pleading eyes, and the fact that she would go to jail if she killed a human. Not something she wanted.

She didn't even get to get her bird.

She sighed and sat up in her bed. The dog (which had no name yet) had invited itself to sleep on the foot of her bed. Then it had stretched out and now there was barely enough room for Monty to lie down.

Kurama had his nose buried deep with in the book 'Youko Kurama, Razien, and other Demons of Legend'. _'Stupid vain fox'_ she thought to her self and swung her pajama clad self out of bed silently and walked noiselessly over to Kurama. Kurama was so into the book that he didn't notice Monty until she had yanked the book away from him and shut it with a snap. He blinked, annoyed.

"Was there a reason for that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's four thirty in the morning stupid fox." A vein ticked in Monty's fore head.

"Is it? My, time flies when you're reading a good book."

"Go to bed. We still have to get wands before we leave tomorrow."

"All right."

Monty went back to her bed, shoved the dog over, and stuffed the book under it before she lay back down. Kurama blew out the candle.

…

"Monty?"

Kurama didn't receive an answer, but he knew she was listening.

"Can't you do anything about the snores?"

Deep breathe…

"ARGH!" Monty yelled. "JUST GO TO SLEEP YOU ANNOYING THING! AND STOP YOUR DAMN SNORING MUTT!"

Needless to say Kurama was a bit miffed at being called a thing.

But at least the snoring had stopped.

…

…

…

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-**

"AAH! GOD DAMNIT!"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" screamed the mirror.

-

"What time does the train leave again?" Kurama asked from his spot on a chair. He had already received his wand about, say… two and half-hours ago. His was ebony and hair of silver kitsune. It was a beautiful, powerful, and deadly wand. He had incinerated half the wands there, blew up the front of the store, and rotted the planks beneath them before they had found the wand for him.

Monty looked at her wristwatch.

"Oh, in about ten minutes give or take a few." She said lightly. "Can you please hurry Mr. Olivander, we're going to miss our train." She tried to be as polite as possible.

"Ahh yes, yes… the hogwarts train doesn't wait for anyone. Here try this one." He handed her one of two wands. "Elder wood and kitsune hair, very powerful. If it doesn't like you, it could be your death." Monty just smiled and accepted the wand. She gave the wand a swish and waited…

**BANG!**

A powerful force shot from the wand and obliterated the wands that were stacked in a pile next to Kurama (who had dived out of the way to avoid being fried fox). Monty was thrown back into a wall full of wand shelves.

"I don't think it liked you, much." Kurama said as dug Monty out from under fallen boxes. He helped her stand on wobbly legs.

"Shut up. Just, shut up while you're ahead red." She muttered. She faced Olivander and stared him down. "Last one. If it doesn't work – I'm making my own."

"Ahh! Of course, of course!" he was slightly awed. A powerful blasts like that would have easily snapped anyone else in half. "Here, sandal wood and heartstrings of a Nundu. Very dangerous, another killer." Monty took the rich red-gold wand from him and gave it a wave. A warm feeling spread up her arm. She smiled when nothing happened. Olivander applauded happily.

"It seems that your wand has found you after all." He said mysteriously. "The truth is… those two wands you two now have, have been sitting in this shop for a very, _very_ long time. Both made by my fathers, father, father, father, father. For being such patient people, neither of you need to pay for your wands." He said and shooed the two out of what was left of his store. "Hurry now, you don't want to miss your train!"

The silvery-eyed Mr. Olivander watched as the two teens raced back towards the leaky cauldron. He smiled as he saw their true forms around them.

Hum… _'Demonic humans…'_ he thought.

Vaguely, he guessed that life at hogwarts was going to be very interesting this year.

-

"Come ON you guys!" Hermione whined. "You're going to make us miss the train!"

"Right, sorry Hermione…" Harry and Ron, now loaded with large bags of jokes and pranks courtesy of Fred and George, made their way over to Hermione who was waiting by their trunks.

"Whatever, now come ON before the train leaves with out us." She grabbed her trunk and hauled it onto the train. The scarlet Hogwarts train blew its whistle alerting everyone with in the vicinity that it was almost time to leave.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron wandered through out the train looking for either their friends or an empty compartment to stow their trunks (and animals) in. So far every single one of them was stuffed. They stopped at the last compartment of the train. Hermione opened the door and sighed with relief when she found that no one was in it. She turned to her long time best friends and grinned.

"Thank god. We found an –-"

**CRACK!**

"Uh, Monty? Could you get your dog off of me please?" said a rather squashed sounding male voice.

"Huh? Right, come 'ere mutt." Said a female's alto voice.

The golden trio turned as one to see the once empty now occupied compartment. In it were two people. A black haired boy wearing muggle jeans and a white shirt and dark green jacket being squashed by a very large dog (that was growling at them). A light brown haired girl also wearing muggle jeans and a dark blue hoodie was pulling the large dog off him. Already in place were their two trunks, which were under the seats. A white cat was sitting on one side of the seats. Its deep blue eyes starring the intruding three down. It gave a sharp meow.

Harry stared at the two new students. Or, at least he assumed they were students. They didn't really look old enough to be teachers. Hell, they didn't look very British either.

"Err… Are you guys new students?" Harry heard Ron ask.

"Yea," Harry said. "I mean, I've never seen you two about." A pair of emerald green and light blue gray eyes blinked.

"We're transfer students." Said the boy with emerald eyes that were so akin to Harry's own. The girl with blue gray eyes nodded at them before giving her dog one last tug. The hound whined and allowed its self to be hauled off the boy. He stood up and brushed off his clothes before introducing himself.

"My name is Shuichi Minamino and this is my companion Naomi Montabalno." Naomi waved. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He had a slight accent and his voice was calm and smooth. Hermione gapped. This was the same guy she and Ginny had seen at the ice cream shop!

"I have to go find Ginny!" she squeaked and dashed off at top speeds. Shuichi was absolutely to die for!

Ron and Harry watched Hermione sprint off before turning back towards the transfers.

"Erm… Is it all right if we share the compartment with you?" Harry asked. "All the others are full." Shuichi looked at Naomi who nodded and pushed her dog off the seat to make room for Harry, Ron, their owls, and the three trunks. Ron stared at the dog.

"You're not supposed to be able to bring dogs to Hogwarts." He blurted out finally after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Naomi looked up at him before looking back at the dog.

She sighed.

"It's not my fault." She said. "I'd wanted a cat or a bird. But the damn thing kept following me around, and the shop keep practically paid me to take it off her hands…" she trailed off and glared at the dog. The dog grinned and licked her face. She grimaced and pushed its head away. "I'm not much of a dog person."

Harry tried to stroke its back, but it growled at him.

"Right, what's his name?" She blinked.

"Dog?" This earned a disapproving glare from Shuichi.

"You can think of a better name than that." He pointed out.

"Baka-inu."

"No."

"Fine. How 'bout, baka-kitsune." Shuichi glared.

"Try again." Naomi glared.

"How about Padfoot?" Harry supplied as he watched his owl, Hedwig, glare at Shuichi's cat. They looked at him. Naomi looked at the great black Irish wolfhound that was currently slobbering all over Ron's face. She nodded.

"Padfoot it is." Shuichi shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your names…?" he said.

"I'm Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter." The two boys waited for exclamations or at least some kind of sign of recognition, but none came. They glanced at each other confusedly.

"Nice to meet you, again." Shuichi said and shook their hands.

"…" Was all they got from Naomi. Who had stretched out on her side of the compartment and was rapidly falling asleep.

(Later on)

Hermione returned only once to retrieve a book from her trunk, which Shuichi graciously helped pull down from the racks and put back up. She blushed furiously when he commented on her wonderful taste in books (he would, seeing as how he's in the damn thing).

Harry looked out the window, they were almost there.

"We better change." He said, interrupting Ron and Shuichi's heated discussion about quidditch and muggle sports. Shuichi, whom Ron had discovered that apart from his politeness wasn't such a bad guy, nodded. Ron also nodded. The three looked over at the sleeping Naomi.

"One of us should wake her up." Ron said. The other two nodded. The only girl had proven to be extremely resistant to loud noises. As they had discovered during a rather loud game of exploding snap. Shuichi glanced down at his cat, which he had dubbed Snowdrop with the help of Ron; that was currently staring at Ron's owl with undisguised hunger. Its tail twitching occasionally.

"I think Ron should do it." He said.

"Me too." Harry agreed.

"Have at it Ron." Shuichi said.

"Why me?" he whined.

"Because Padfoot seems to like you better than the rest of us." Shuichi pointed out.

"Sheesh…"

(Ten or so minutes later)

The door slammed open with a bang just as Kurama finished pulling on his black robe. Standing there was a slim blonde male who seemed to have a permanent sneer etched across his face, and two bulky brain-dead humans coincidentally named Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Well, if it isn't Potty and Weasel…." Harry and Ron stood up and glared. Padfoot growled.

Malfoy caught sight of Kurama.

"Who are you?" he asked rudely.

"Shuichi Minamino, nice to meet you Mr.?" Kurama didn't like the evilvibes he was getting off the boy.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy and they are Crabbe and Goyle. What house are you in? I've never seen you before."

"I'm not in any house yet. I've yet to be sorted along with my companion." Draco eyed the snarling Padfoot. He glared at it.

"Feh. Then I hope to see you both in Slytherin." He sneered and then walked away. Kurama got up and shut the door behind him. Harry and Ron were staring at him like he was of the living dead.

"What?"

"How can you be so nice to that… thing?" Harry asked in awe. Kurama smiled.

"Practice." He replied. "Lots and lots of practice."

Monty didn't show up for the rest of the train ride, and personally, he thought that she might have fallen asleep in the bathroom or something. He did, after all, keep her up all night last night. He chuckled slightly as they disembarked the train and Padfoot was looking around mournfully because she couldn't find her master. Forlornly shelied down on the compartment floor with Snowdrop trying to comfort her.

"Firs' years! Over 'ere! Firs' years, firs' years! You transfer students come over to!" A large, tall, and quite shaggy man yelled over the multitude of students.

"Well, I shall see you later then." Kurama said and made his way over towards the giant.

"Good luck!" Ron yelled to him.

"Try and get placed into Gryffindor!" Harry called. Kurama merely grinned and shook his head.

-

Kurama's first glance at hogwarts was not as great as he had thought it would be. In fact, he had robbed far greater castles. But by human standards, he guessed it was pretty big for them.

The whole place reeked of magic and made the hair on the back of his neck and arms stand on end.

"Aren't you a little big to be a first year?" one of the other two people sharing his small boat asked him.

"I'm a transfer." He said shortly. The boy nodded and looked back towards the castle.

"I always dreamed of coming to hogwarts." He said softly. "I never thought it would be possible. I'm so glad that Dumbledore is headmaster here." The small boy seemed sad and happy at the same time. Kurama shook his head.

"What's your name?" he asked. The boy looked startled and slightly afraid.

"Jeff – Jeff Lycaon." He said timidly.

"Nice to meet you Jeff." Kurama said while parting the vines that hung from the top of the entrance to the cave they were in. If Kurama's nose wasn't fooling him, he'd have to say that Jeff was a werewolf. _'That would explain his high amounts of youki for a human'_ he thought _'much stronger than any of these wizards.' _

'_Including that Potter boy.'_

(Inside)

"… You will wait here until we are ready for you. I suggest that you make yourselves presentable while you are waiting." With that she gave a sharp glare to Jeff, Kurama and the third boy that shared their boat. The great squid had been oh so generous to them and had tipped over their boat. Suddenly all three were once more dry and relatively warm once again.

"Jee, I wonder who she was talking about." Monty said from behind Kurama. She stepped beside him wearing a light grin. "Was making friends with the giant squid really on your list of priorities this year, Red?"

" Of course. The more giant aquatic animals that know my name the better." He returned. Monty just shook her head.

And then the doors opened.

Damn that was so fucking corny just now…

"We're ready for you now." McGonagall said with a smile as she glanced at the first years. Then she looked at the transfers. "I'm sorry but you two will have to wait here to be sorted after the others."

They nodded.

If the witch wanted them to wait, they would wait.

Even if they didn't want to.

…

And so Monty and Kurama waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited until…

A furry cat known as Mrs. Norris walked around the corner, made it's way to them, and began to rub itself against their legs.

Okay, so she didn't rub up against Kurama as much as she did Monty. I mean, come on, who do you think a cat would pick: another cat or an annoyingly hot fox?

And so they waited some more, and more, and more, and more…

(With Harry, Hermione, and Ron)

"Where are they?" Harry hissed. "Shouldn't they have been sorted with the rest of the new kids?"

"Maybe they want to sort them separately? I mean, Hogwarts hasn't had exchange students in a long time…" Hermione said. "Maybe they want to make their entrance more known or something…" Personally, Ginny and Hermione couldn't wait for the new transfers to be sorted, and were drooling in anticipation. Okay, so maybe they weren't quite drooling, Gryffindor girls are much classier than that you know. ((A/N: The hell they are... STUPID SLUTS!))

"Ahem!" Dumbledore said. "Ahem… HEY! ALL YOU SPOILED LITTLE SNOT NOSED KIDS! PAY ATTENTION DAMN IT!"

Every one in the great hall stared at the aging professor. He grinned like an idiot.

"I'm pleased to announce that for the first time in well… a really long time, we are proud to host a student transfer exchange." With that he nodded to McGonagall who walked back and opened the great hall doors.

"We're ready for you now."

-

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Authors Notes: TA-da!**

**I hope y'all like that chapter. I enjoyed it. **

**Please review! I thrive off of them!**

**Question! What would you all like most to happen? Please tell me in your reviews.**

**And yes, some of the other characters are going to be in this. **

**And no, this is not going to be a romance story between Monty and Kurama. It could be… but I don't think so. I'll only do that if you guys approve of her. But I don't think it will be. Then again… not making any specific plans regarding that… La di da di da…**

**And no, THERE WILL BE NO SLASH OR MALExMALE PAIRINGS OR YAOI!!!**

**If anything… it'll be friendship or father son type relations…**

**Bomb: I stand by that.**

**Drano (Draco): You're pathetic, stupid mudblood.**

**Spiky: That's not very nice.**

**Drano: I'm not very nice.**

**Spiky: I can chop your head off before you can blink.**

**Red: I think that's quite enough Hiei…**

**Bomb: No it isn't… KILL THE MORON!**

**Monty: Oh shut up.**

**Until I next update or people feel the urge to talk to me,**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**


	3. pink, PINK!

**Chapter Three**

**By: Bomb-O-Maniac**

**-**

**Disclaimer: See other chapters. **

**-**

**-**

-

Shuichi Hatanaka wasn't paying attention to the sorting of the first years. He was currently having a heated (whispered) discussion with his best friend, Mars Doppleganger, about which teacher they should prank first and what type of prank it should be. The young Gryffindors only paid attention when Dumbledore spoke.

"Ahem!" Dumbledore said. "Ahem… HEY! ALL YOU SPOILED LITTLE SNOT NOSED KIDS! PAY ATTENTION DAMN IT!"

Shuichi and Mars heads snapped up and stared at their aged headmaster. They stared at each other for a few seconds before turning back to gape at the silver haired man. Dumbledore grinned his idiotically idiot, idiot smile.

"I'm pleased to announce that for the first time in well… a really long time, we are proud to host a student transfer exchange." With that he nodded to McGonagall who walked back and opened the great hall doors.

"We're ready for you now." McGonagall lead two fairly tall students up. One with blue-black shoulder length hair and dark green eyes walked in front while the girl, slightly shorter, light brown hair, gray blue eyes, and just as graceful when she walked. The male reminded Shuichi forcibly of his own older half-brother, Shuichi Minamino. The second made him think of a fox – or a cat. McGonagall had them stop while she walked fore ward and stood by the sorting hat. Both new students had curious expressions on their faces.

"When I call your name please come up. You will put the sorting hat on and we will find out where you belong." She smiled at the transfers and looked at her now infinitely shortened list. "Minamino, Shuichi!" she called.

Shuichi's head snapped around and his eyes bulged in their sockets.

"What!" he yelled before slapping a hand over his mouth. He received many odd stares. His older brother's head turned towards him and his eyes widened in surprise. 'Shuichi?' he mouthed. Shuichi nodded. Eyes still bulged in their sockets. The girl gave Kurama a little shove from behind to get him moving.

Kurama walked fore ward and picked the hat up off the stool and sat down. He put the hat on his head.

'_Well this isn't to bad'_ He thought to himself.

/ _Wow, you're old/_

'_Well, that's not very polite of one just as old'_ Kurama replied. He could tell from the hats energy that it was old – OK, so maybe not as old as himself, but still old.

_I think he was just being mean. _Youko stated.

'Shut up Youko' 

_/I sense disorder among your split personalities…/_

'_I believe that's what an understatement is called…'_

_GET ON WITH IT YOU MIND RAPING RAG! _Youko bellowed in Kurama's head.

_/My, my, a bit temperamental aren't you…/_

'_Forgive my alter ego, but he is right, shouldn't you get on with the sorting process?'_

_/Ahh, of course. Now let me see…/_

_Let's just turn it into plant food and be done with it Shu. _

'_Shut up. And how many times have I told you not to call me Shu?'_

_…A lot. I lost count after two thousand… _Kurama mentally rolled his eyes as his Youko ego retreated into the depths of his sub-conscience mind.

/ _Well, THAT was interesting… /_ the sorting hat commented /_ I see you have much bravery in you… and a cunning that far surpasses Ravenclaw and a past that would most definitely put you in Slytherin… And yet, Slytherin would not be for you, I can tell. Hufflepuff would be a defanint -/_

_HELL NO! _

'_DOWN STUPID FOX!'_

_DON'T CALL ME STUPID YOU BIG MEANIE! _

'_Then quit acting like Kuwabara!'_

_That was hurtful… AND unnecessary. _

'_Go to sleep baka-head' _

_You're mean! _Kurama let out a long-suffering sigh and slammed the door shut on his mental connection with Youko.

_/ Riiiight. Ya know what? I think you'll do best with your half brother in - /_

"GRYIFFINDOR!" The great hall burst into cheers and whistles as every ones favorite fox made his way to sit by his brother, who wasn't sitting far from Harry Potter. Shuichi glomped his brother.

"I never knew you were a wizard!" he said excitedly. Kurama smiled.

"I could say the same about you!" he said and sat down. They turned their attention to the last person as all the major clapping from the schools population of girls FINALLY stopped (along with the whistles and catcalls).

"Montabalno, Naomi." The girl walked up and plopped the sorting hat down on her head.

_/ My, my, what's with all the old farts? /_

'_HEY!'_

_/-/ I resent that /-/_

_/Another one with split egos? I'm going to have to confide in Dumbledore… /_

_/-/ Do it and I tear you to shreds you thing /-/_

_/ I'm soooo scared /_

'_As you rightly should be, now sort me…'_

A good twenty minutes later. 

_/Well now that THAT is all sorted out… you'd do best in -/_

"Slytherin!"

There was scattered applause from the rest of the houses while the snakes went up in cheers. Naomi smiled and sat down near the end where a space was available.

Ron and Harry's jaws hit the table.

"Mate, I would not have pegged that one for Slytherin." Ron said.

"Me either." Harry agreed.

"I mean, we actually held a polite conversation with that one!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh well, maybe she wants to take over the world or something." Harry said. They shared a look.

…

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"Now that the sorting is complete! I have a few things to say before we all eat until we explode." Every one stared expectantly. And stared, and stared, and stared, and stared, and stared…

"God! Quit staring at me! Now eat up before I turn you all into toads!" Dumbledore sat down with a huff.

Kurama blinked.

"Is he always like that?" he asked his brother. He nodded.

"Dumbledore's insane. Bloody brilliant and obsessed with lemon drops, but insane." Shuichi said with pride and puffed his chest. Kurama chuckled.

"I'll take your word for it." He blinked again as golden dishes filled with food appeared on the table. "House elves?"

Shuichi's pal Mars nodded his head.

"Lots of 'em. Tonsh 'f housheshs." He said over a mouth full of food. Shuichi hit him over the head.

"Chew your food with your mouth shut!"

"I did! Don't hit me!"

"You didn't! And I always hit you when you don't chew with your mouth shut!"

"I did too!"

"Did not!"

"Too!" Kurama shook his head and dug in with gusto (with a refined sense of dignity and grace).

(Over at the Slytherin table)

"Listen! I have no idea why the stupid hat put him in Gryffindor! God! Accept it already!"

"But! But! BUT!" wailed the female population of Slytherin.

"But –but – but- I don't care! You wanna know, go ask the damn hat! Now leave me alone before I hex you all!" Monty snapped and glared bloody murder. The Bloody Baron floated up next to her and also glared.

"That is not the way to treat a new Slytherin." The ghost grumbled. "Go or I'll set peeves on you." Needless to say, they left in a hurry.

"Thanks." Monty said.

"Hn. Dumbledore wishes to see you and the new Gryffindor when the meal is finished." He said and floated away. Monty just nodded and continued to finish her meal in relative peace.

The Bloody Baron was surprised at the new Slytherins manners. Slytherins did not say thanks. Nor were they polite. There was something odd about the new Slytherin.

And old, so very old, he could almost hear her spirit singing century old songs… The Bloody Baron shook his head to clear it. He'd look into it later. Nodding a head at Dumbledore to signify that the girl got the message, he continued on through the wall.

"BARK BARK BARK BARK! "

Monty sighed.

"BARK BARK BARK BARK!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU MUTT! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN THE CASTLE!" Argus Filch's could be heard.

"BARK BARK BARK BARK!"

The great doors clanged open and through it bounded Padfoot, Monty's overly large shaggy Irish wolfhound. On it's back clinging for dear life was Snowdrop, Kurama's poor cat.

Not far behind Padfoot and Snowdrop was Argus Filch himself.

"YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!" He bellowed. Padfoot just growled and searched for Monty. She banged her head on the table before standing up.

"PADFOOT!" she barked. "COME 'ERE!" Padfoot let out a happy woof before bounding over to Monty. She braced her self.

CRASH!

Padfoot collided with the human/demon and knocked her over.

"Get off. Get off you mangy mutt." She growled and tried shoved the ecstatic animal off her.

Tried being the key word.

(Gryffindors)

"Huh… I'd wondered what had happened to them." Kurama murmured to himself.

"Huh?" Kurama turned to Shuichi.

"That's her dog, Padfoot. And on its back is my cat."

"You have a cat? I didn't know you had a car!"

"I just got it."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Hey Shuichi!" Harry called.

"Yes?" Kurama said.

"What?" Shuichi said at the same time.

"Err…" Harry looked confused. "Big Shuichi."

Shuichi snickered.

"Yes Harry?"

"Uh… Isn't that your cat?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you going to get it?"

"No."

"What?! You're going to let it stay at the Slytherin table?" Harry, his little brother, Ron, and many other Gryffindors stared incredulously at Kurama.

"I don't see why not. Snowdrop is in good hands." Shuichi snickered. Only his brother would have the guts to name something so girly sounding.

"No Slytherin has good hands!" said a random Gryffindor. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"How prejudice." He could hear Jeff Lycaon say under his breath...He had to agree.

"Right! Bloody evil the whole bloody lot of them!" said another random Gryffindor. Kurama raised another eyebrow.

"I suggest you look for yourself then." He said. The entire table turned to look. Jaws it the table, He and Jeff smirked.

Kurama's silky white cat was currently draped across the new girl's neck and was purring contentedly. Padfoot was at her side, growling. They were staring Filch down.

"See. Nothing to worry about!" he said cheerfully and went back to eating.

Every one stared.

…

"Now that everyone has finished with their meals. I have a few announcements to make. First off, the forbidden forest is forbidden to everyone, hence the name. Our caretaker has decided that everything is forbidden in the halls between classes. And, unfortunately, our new Defense against the dark arts teacher isn't here yet, so everyone who has that class tomorrow – our most esteemed and greasy haired potion master – Severus Snape, will teach it! Have a nice night! Now off to bed with the whole stinking lot of you." McGonagall, the astronomy teacher, and a few other teachers shook their heads. _'Stupid Dumbledore' _was the unanimous thought.

The new Gryffindor prefects stood up.

"Hey! You newbies! Come on already!" They called as everyone stood up to go. Kurama got up with the rest of the Gryffindors. Something was tugging on his mind. This was bad, this was very very bad. With his little brother here it could really jepordize his cover - not to mention that it could put Shuichi in some deep trouble. Damn.

"Shuichi." There was a tap on Kurama's shoulder. He stopped and turned, as did Harry, Ron, Hermione, and his brother.

"Yes?"

"Dumbledore wants to see us. Want your cat back now?" Snowdrop was still draped around her kneck. He shook his head and smiled.

"He looks comfortable. Probably best if he wasn't disturbed." He said. Monty smirked and rubbed one of Snow drops ears.

"Good. 'Cuz he's keeping my kneck warm, which is more than I can say for other ceratin animals-" she glared half-heartedly atPadfoot"- have you any idea how cold the Slytherin table is? It's freezing over there!" Shuichi blinked. This new slytherin was....Odd. With a capital 'O'. Kurama opened his mouth to speak, but Shuichi and Ron beat him to it.

"How'd you get put into Slytherin?!" they blurted out. Monty jumped back a few feet at the sudden outburst with a small 'urk!'.

"Eh?" she said smartly. Kurama and Harry nodded.

"How _did_ you get put into Slytherin."

"Um..." she blinked a few times. "I plan on secretly taking over the world with my army of fairies and Lime green bunnies. I shall be your queen and every one will be forced to wear bright magenta pink uniforms." She crossed her arms over her chest and mock-glaredpointedly atKurama, who groaned.

"It's not that bad..."

"But it's _pink_, Shuichi, _pink_! I bet you're the only living man who can pull that stunt off well." Shuichi snickered and poked Kurama in the arm.

"She's got a point there bro. It's pink and you're the only guy who where's it well." The golden trio watched the exchange. What the hell were they talking about?

Kurama grumbled.

"Are you both against me? And there's nothing wrong with pink, I like it." He pouted. "Besides, Kaito looks fine in pink."

Shuichi younger snorted.

"Kaito is... weird. And his hair is funny, so he doesn't count."

"What he said."

Hermione, who had used alot of will power to keep from drueling like an idiot, giggled. She liked thisnew kid. He had an air of confidence about him, andhe lookedlike a real down to earth guy. He had charm. He had charisma. He lookedlike a guy who enjoyed a good book in front of the fire place!

Al right... Hermione's got a crush. Can you blame her?

He admited to liking pink! **_PINK!_**

What true-blooded woman can resist _THAT?_

* * *

**Authors Notes: HI! I'm back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought it was cool. Tell me, how many of you expected Kurama's little brother to pop up? LOL That's what I thought... Wuite a shocker huh? I wasn't even planning on putting him in it, but then it just happened!**

**I know some of you have questions about Monty, and one of you didn't really like the way I introduced. To that, I'm really sorry. But just to make those with to much curiosity, I'm writing a story on how Kurama and Monty met and on Monty's past. Not to mention working on other chapters to other stories that I have to update before you all blow me up.**

**Chibi Hiei! He's cute! He's not cute as a baby though... then he just looks like a bloated potato with spiky stuff coming out of it. Or an alien with those stupid big ass eyes of his... XDDD nothing wrong with him. He just looks funny that's all! ...not to mention a bit creepy.**

**Spiky: I'M NOT CREEPY!**

**Kaito: There's nothing wrong with my hair. -sniff-**

**Bomb: It's freaky looking.**

**Spiky: STOP IGNORING ME! I'M NOT CREEPY!**

**Monty: We're not ignoring you... just tuning you out for a bit.**

**Red: I believe that's called ignoring some one...**

**Monty: Shhhh! If you don't tell him, he wont know!!**

**Spiky: I HEARD THAT!**

**Alright... **

**Adious amigos,**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**


	4. damned whistle penetrates my BRAIN!

**Chapter Four**

**A.K.A. - damned whistle penetrates my BRAIN!**

**By: Bomb-O-Maniac**

**Disclaimer: I no own YYH or HP so fudge you.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Deep in the Slytherin dungeons - uh, I mean common rooms, Draco Malfoy fumed. _Now _his school was accepting filthy foreign mud bloods! Oh, the horror of it all!

Could Hogwarts sink any lower?

'_Yes,_' he thought '_It probably could'_

Draco stopped thinking about it. He didn't want to jinx it while he was ahead.

-

Kurama sighed inaudibly and snuggled deeper into his bed. Conflicting thought clashed in his weary mind, but the most prominent in his mind were the thoughts of his mother. He missed her sorely. He missed her bustling about in the morning making breakfast. He missed greeting her in the afternoons when she came home from work. He missed her telling him to tell his short friend to come down out of the tree and join them for dinner or lunch.

-**SIGH**-

Gone not eventwo weeks and he was already homesick.

Gently, the snores of the human child Ron Weasley lulled him into a sleepy haze. The last fleeting thought he had before falling completely into oblivion was how his friends back in Japan were taking his sudden disappearance.

-

Kurama woke up the next morning to find a comforting weight on his chest. He cracked open a sleepy eye and saw (to his slight surprise) that Snowdrop had curled up on him in the middle of the night. He smirked slightly and gently removed the slumbering animal before sitting up.

Looking around he saw (not so surprisingly) that the rest of his dorm mates were still deep in sleep. He grabbed his uniform and headed towards the showers. After all, it was only 5:30 in the morning. Might as well take one while there still plenty of time.

**Thirty minutes later - grooming and personal hygiene complete…**

The freshly dressed fox spirit walked quietly back into his dormitory to find every one else _still_ asleep.

"I wonder if this is normal behavior for these humans…" he muttered to himself in Japanese as he grabbed his bag - you know, the purple one with the fox tail key chain on it? That bag's awesome! It stands anything from gigantic biology books to evil ninja's trying to chop it in half with an uberly sharp long sword. The question now, of course, is can it stand HOGWARTS???

**-GASP!-**

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**Find out next time on Transformers! Robots in disguise! YAY!**

…

**Riiight….**

**Blame the hunger pains! They made me do it! DAMN YOU STUPID STOMACH!!!**

**Well, anyways…**

Kurama didn't have to much trouble finding his way from the gryffindor tower, down seven and a half flights of stairs, around many corners, through quite a lot of secret passages, over two disappearing steps, through a wall, and back down a few more stairs when a few of them moved, and (finally) to the great all where breakfast was lain out on the tables already. Snowdrop, who had been riding on Kurama's shoulder and who's eyes were swirly from all the twists and turns, perked up at the sight (and smell) of breakfast.

"Hmm… food." he mumbled and eyed the gryffindor table overflowing with breakfast foods. The ever observant kitsune saw that only a few of the older gryffindor were up and about. More of the older Ravenclaws were chatting away quietly over their meals, a few hufflepuffs were at their own table, and about three Slytherin - Monty not included among them - were at the table with green banners hanging over it.

"Good -YAAWN- morning." said a quiet sleepy voice from beside the fox.

"Good morning Jeff." Kurama beamed and put an arm around the shorter boys shoulders. "Ready for school?"

Jeff nodded.

"Yes, I suppose so. I'm incredibly lucky to be here." He saw Kurama's slightly confused look. Jeff flushed slightly. "I have, uh, a health condition - incurable you know?"

'_He's talking about his lycanthropy!' Kurama realized suddenly and remembered that most wizards had a deep, inbred fear of werewolves. And only because once a month on the full moon, their ever so slightly demonic blood took over, making them a brutal - gory - killing machine._

Lycanthropy was, in fact, demonic in origin. Long ago a sickly wolf demon came to the human world and bit the first werewolf. Back then, werewolfism was much worse than it is today. The only slight cure in the ancient times was the strength of ones will. And today that strength is rarely found in wizards and humans alike. Thus the potion Snape makes for lupin every full moon was born!

"Don't worry about it." He said kindly. "Not all of us are prejudice narrow minded fools."

The unbidden thoughts of Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Monty's 'friend' Alkazar rose from the depths of his mind. He sweat-dropped.

"Forgive me." He said. "Fools, yes - Narrow minded, no."

He heard Jeff's stomach rumble.

"Now, let's go get some food."

-

Upstairs, Neville Longbottom was not having the best of mornings.

The tickle feeling was back, worse than ever.

Damn that tickle feeling.

Ever since he could remember, the tickle feeling had always been with him. It came when he was near ghosts and magical creatures. He'd figured that out the first time he came to Hogwarts and Nearly Headless Nick had floated past him.

Neville had felt it again last night at the sorting, and it had woken him up this morning. When he had rolled out of bed earlier, the first thing he realized (apart from how cold the stone floor was to his bare feet) was that the new student was already gone. Bag, books, black cloak and all. Neville also noticed that like the new student - the tickle feeling was also gone.

Maybe the new kid - Shuichi something right? - was haunted?

Hmm…

Now…

What the HELL happened to his shoes?

-

After an eventful breakfast (where peeves had successfully drenched him, Shuichi fell asleep in his breakfast, Snowdrop ate his sausage, girls (and a few males) swooned, Neville's shoes finally making themselves known to the world, and Neville's plant ALSO tried to climb up his arm) Kurama found himself once again in the presence of the esteemed Albus Dumbledore (caughNOTcaugh) and Minerva McGonagall.

"The purpose of this morning is to see where you stand in your classes and to determine what classes you should take for your year hear at our lovely school." The aging professor told him and the slightly sleepy Monty.

They nodded. One comprehending, the other just going along with the show.

_Later on (since school started around 8, I'd have to say about 10-ish) …_

Prof. McGonagall was amazed.

These two… these two were SMART! DAMN!

They had finished all off all of the test's that she had laid out in front of them (which was a lot), followed all her directions, did them quickly, efficiently, quietly, and concentrated on their work (well, Kurama did anyways… Monty sorta fell asleep once or twice…).

She did notice, however, Shuichi (Kurama) finished every thing just a few minutes (or seconds depending)before the new Slytherin, Ms. Montabalno. Well, almost everything, she did out strip him in Defense Against the Dark Arts… talented children they were indeed. Capable of anything that they put their minds to. Minerva wondered how they were at more physical things, like say… quidditch? **-wink wink nudge nudge-**

"You both are more than fully qualified to take any course you choose, too." McGonagall told them. She handed them both a bunch of pamphlets. "These should help with making your career choices. Look them over and tell me later what you want and we'll sort out your schedules."

They nodded. One paying attention, the other a bit more absent mindedly.

Minerva smiled.

"Now, go along. Madam Hooch is waiting for you in the quidditch fields…"

_**-TWEEEEEEEEEEET-**_

Madam Hooch's whistle was wreaking havoc on poor Kurama's ears. I mean, being a fox and all, that has to hurt like a bitch, no?

Now.

Think. If it hurt _Kurama's_ ears that bad, think of what it was doing to _Monty's_ ears. We all now that foxes have great hearing and all, but you have to admit, cat's do have better hearing that any canines. Where as a fox or a wolf's sense of smell is better than a cats.

Why? I don't know. I just know it's true… Anyways…

Monty winced at the harshness of the whistle. If the golden eyed old woman didn't stop blowing the sinister thing - she was going to take it and shove it where the sun don't shine. It was all she could do to not take her broom and beat her own head in with it every time she got the uncontrollable urge to bitch slap the hawk like professor.

Hooch was amazed to learn that neither of the new exchange student's have ever been on a broom before - they had said something about ore's, buuut that just wasn't the same!

She shook her head. What were those other bloody countries _teaching _their kids?!

SHEESH!

"Now, I want you to put your right hand over your broom and say 'UP!'." she instructed. She watched as the two did as they were told. The boys broom shot up into his hand. He caught it and sent a smirk at the other girl. The Slytherin just raised an eyebrow and muttered something to which Madam Hooch heard the sly reply of "Maaaaaybe…"

The girl just rolled her eyes and said up again. On her first attempt the broom had simply rolled over. Now, the broom shot up fast - clearly intending to whack the brunette in the face. Instead, the brown haired girl stepped aside and caught the thing by the handle as if nothing had happened. Naomi, that was her name she remembered now, smirked at Shuichi.

"Go ahead and threaten the broom again, I dare you." Naomi said.

Shuichi blinked innocently (to her).

"I have no idea what you're talking about." he said with a grin. "You must be imagining things."

" '_But I didn't do it!'_ said the guilty thief that was caught red handed." Naomi said in a mocking voice.

Hooch watched the exchange carefully, waiting for a fight to break out or something stupid. After nothing but friendly banter and nothing horrible happening between the new students of _RIVALING_ houses - Hooch finally decided that it was time to continue on with the lesson.

After about a half hours worth of practice, the flying instructor deemed both safe and worthy of quidditch, and left the two to their own devices for the rest of the hour before lunch.

Neither came down from their brooms, but instead stayed in the air - floating just higher than Padfoot's back.

Kurama was enjoying the scenery as the two glided on their brooms over the grounds of Hogwarts. The plants here were… interesting, to say the least, and he couldn't wait for his first herbology class. Sitting western style on his broom, he couldn't help but notice that, even though Monty claimed to dislike Padfoot - the two were getting along great. Sitting side-saddle (like how Botan sits on her ore) on her broom, she was zipping to and fro on her broom, playing a rather dangerous game (if you're a normal human) of follow the witch.

Shaking his head, he ignored the two as they goofed off. Snowdrop, who had appeared out of no where, jumped up onto his lap and up to his shoulders. Once there, the white cat draped himself across Kurama's shoulders with out a care in the world.

_-_

-

-

-

_**Authors Notes: HIYA!**_

**Back once again!**

**With yet another chapter! What do you all think, eh? I hope you all liked it... **

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**My eye's hurt… I need to go to sleep… soon… **

**-YAAAAAAAAAAWN-**

_**Yuya Element - I'm not sure if the other will be in this fic anymore… But don't worry. They probably will be sooner or later (Hiei sooner than later XDD) along with a few extra characters, but I'm not sure how much significance the other OC's will have in this… I'm still thinking on it. And no. I'm pretty sure that there will not be any major pairings in this story (apart from the occasional fan girl that traps Kurama in a closet and tries to rape him…). Ron and Hermione are a given… No, Monty and Kurama are not going to get paired up. I've decided that now. They are more like brother and sister if you ask me… Anyways, If you want romance… I'm open to suggestions… But don't expect anything to great. I suck at lovey dovey shit… Any more questions?**_

**Until the cows just forget trying to jump over that damned moon,**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**


End file.
